Linde
Linde is a semi-important character appearing in the Fire Emblem series. Before Shadow Dragon Linde's father, Miloah, was chosen to receive the Aura tome over Gharnef, which is basically what turned Gharnef evil. Gharnef created Imhullu and killed Miloah, but at this point, Linde had Aura, so Gharnef tried to capture her. As a result, she disguised herself as a boy to elude him, buuuuut then ruffians got her instead, and she ended up in the slave trade. Yeah, fun backstory. In Shadow Dragon Marth runs into Linde at Knorda Market and takes her into his army. She has a pleasant conversation with Merric about Khadein afterward, and then, just as with everyone else in Shadow Dragon, she fades into the background. Of special note, however, is that Aura can't even scratch Gharnef, sooooo if she's not the chosen wielder for Starlight, she's out of luck. After the war, she joins Nyna's court, and that's seemingly it. After Shadow Dragon Well, not quite. See, New Mystery has a DLC episode focusing on Merric. Since, you know, he's the most important playable mage in Archanea. But Linde has a part here too! See, after her one conversation with Merric about Khadein in Shadow Dragon, the two became friends, so she decides to join Merric, Arlen, and Etzel in stopping some of Gharnef's followers from whatever they're up to. The DLC focuses on Merric's relationship with Arlen and helps deepen the parallels between the two and Gharnef and Miloah, plus Merric's the first to learn that Michalis survived, but Linde is there too! Even though she doesn't even get to appear in the last cutscene. She's really just there so that there can be a mage-centric map, which is pretty cool, but whatever. What matters is that it just reemphasizes that Merric's the more important one. In Mystery of the Emblem Fittingly, Linde has an even smaller role in Mystery and its remake. Nyna entrusts the Fire Emblem to her, she delivers it to Marth, and that's it. No, seriously. She can support with Merric and Kris, and she has a base conversation where she explains desert mechanics as the group approaches Khadein, but considering Merric hasn't rejoined the party yet, she kind of has to. Merric also gets his own mini-story arc pertaining to Arlen, and Merric is required for the final boss battle, but hey, Linde's there too! Anyway, after the war, she spends her days working in Archanea's magic academy, which may or may not be a callback to her conversation in Shadow Dragon where she asks Merric about schools, but it's pretty cool either way. Oh, and she has absolutely no connection to Gharnef outside of the DLC this time. Merric and Arlen have the parallels, and of course Kris is given a scene, but Linde? Nothing. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE For some reason, her soul is needed for the Opera of Light even though Merric's actually cloes to Marth, but whatever. In Heroes Linde was playable in Heroes from launch. She comes with Aura, her own exclusive tome, which, as of the Refinery update, can be upgraded to Dark Aura since Delthea power crept her. She's also been "loli-fied" pretty badly. In Warriors (Iago mode: activate!) EVEN THOUGH MERRIC IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ARCHANEA AS A WHOLE AND BEST FRIENDS WITH MARTH (AND EVENTUALLY HIS BROTHER-IN-LAW), GUESS WHO WAS CHOSEN TO SHOW UP IN THE WARRIORS DLC INSTEAD. SHE'S UNIQUE AND FIGHTS WITH LIGHT MAGIC, WHICH IS PRETTY SWEET, SURE, BUT CAN ANYONE ACTUALLY TELL YOU WITH A STRAIGHT FACE THAT LINDE WOULD BE A BETTER REPRESENTATIVE FOR ARCHANEA THAN MERRIC? OH, AND STILL NO CAMUS. Fanservice Yeah, Linde's been an FE artist's wet dream ever since day 1, unfortunately. No pictures, you can find those yourself, but the artists always have a ton of fun with Linde, be it making her outfit as revealing as they can and even showing that she isn't wearing underwear or emphasizing certain ets and making her outfit thinner and tighter. It's quite possible she was chosen for Warriors solely so that they could have another Lyn/Camilla. Only time will tell. Trivia *Linde Glocke will destroy Gharnef. *As mentioned above, due to her rough childhood, she's never been to school. Not even magic school. *She has a longer support with the male Kris because he points out how thin her robe is. She mentions in response that her father gave it to her, which... is kind of uncomfortable. *Her New Mystery support with Merric implies she's attracted to him, so hearing him talk about Elice saddens her. However, her ending suggests that she may have found new love, so at least she's able to move on without going full Cordelia. *She's also known as Dirt for being weaker than it. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Mages Category:More Female Characters Category:Fanservice